¿Casualidad o Destino?
by Orihime94
Summary: En medio de la Celebración y la alegría por la nueva noticia de un compromiso, Orihime abandona el lugar sin llamar la atención de nadie, hasta que en medio de una oscura calle una llamada la hace confesar su mas antiguo secreto, pero ella no se encuentra sola ahí, hay alguien mas, escuchando su conversación... un pequeño Oneshot sobre esta parejita de Bleach que me encanta


**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto son la creación de sus respectivos creadores, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo con el simple motivo de entretener.**

 **Este es un pequeño Oneshot que he creado mientras estaba en horas de trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con la otra historia que estoy desarrollando y la excistencia de este no quiere decir que he abandonado el proyecto ni nada parecido, por favor disfruten de la historia, los quiero.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orihime Pov

Eran las 3 en punto de la mañana cuando la fiesta en casa de Urahara se había tornado más ambientada, se había festejado una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yoruichi - san, muchos capitanes y Shinigamis de la sociedad de almas se habían reunido en la tienda de Dulces, e incluso quienes pensábamos que nunca asistirían a la fiesta estaban ahí, como lo son Byakuya - sama, el capitán Mayuri, e incluso los padres de Ichigo y Uryuu estaban.

Debo reconocer que fue una fiesta realmente movida, me divertí bastante en realidad, creo... que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una fiesta o Reunión, suspire al recordar los años pasados, esta era la primera vez que todos disfrutaban el momento de esa manera.

Ya no habían enemigos que amenazaran la paz entre el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas, o al menos alguno que en realidad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y peligroso como para hacerlo, finalmente la paz reinaba en nuestros mundos, sonreí una última vez al ver a todos mis amigos felices, algunos estaban despidiéndose pues tenían trabajo importante que hacer al día siguiente y algunos otros continuaban bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, reí al ver a Rangiku discutir con Hisagi y Kira sobre una botella de Sake, ambos trataban de hacer que la Teniente soltara la botella y se fuera a dormir.

Los padres de Uryuu e Ichigo estaban en la puerta de entrada discutiendo una idea que se les había ocurrido, al parecer planeaban algo que no querían que los demás escucharan, Yuzu y Karin estaban conversando con Rukia muy animadamente, hacia solo unos momentos que Renji le había propuesto matrimonio delante de todos, estaba muy feliz por ella al igual que todos, me gire y vi a Tatsuki discutir con Uryuu e Ichigo sobre un supuesto anillo de compromiso inexistente en su dedo, reí al ver a mi amiga en ese estado, al parecer Uryuu aún no quería comprometerse, lo comprendía perfectamente, después de todo... ambos somos empresarios y estamos luchando por sacar a flote la empresa, él como el vicepresidente del nuevo Hospital que su padre había abierto hacia tan solo 4 meses, el cual aún le faltaban un par de reconstrucciones al haber sido una de las victimas del pasado terremoto en la Ciudad de Karakura y yo por otro lado, recientemente me había vuelto dueña de mi propia Pastelería y Cafetería, teníamos poco tiempo de haber abierto, tan solo un par de meses, el negocio no iba mal, todo lo contrario, pero eran demasiadas responsabilidades encima mío, falta de personal y de espacio eran los principales problemas que mi establecimiento tenia.

Suspire al recordar que el día de mañana tendría que ir a darme una vuelta por el local, hacia tan solo unos cuantos días que me habían comentado que el negocio de al lado del mío se pondría a la venta y desde entonces he estado dándole vueltas al lugar en caso de que apareciese un letrero de "Se vende", con resignación, tome mis cosas y me encamine con dirección hacia la salida, mire una vez más a mis amigos antes de irme y me retire del lugar sin llamar la atención de ninguno, no quería que se preocupasen por mí, después de todo ya era bastante tarde y no me dejarían ir sola, seguramente se ofrecerían a llevarme a casa y la verdad, como se estaban poniendo las cosas en la fiesta, no quería arruinarles la diversión.

Cuando iba saliendo me crucé con los padres de mis amigos y les sonreí a modo de despedida.

Isshin Kurosaki: ¿tan rápido te vas Orihime?, la fiesta esta en todo su apogeo y más por el repentino compromiso de Renji y Rukia-chan

Orihime: em... sí, es que... - iba a decir que no me sentía muy bien pero inmediatamente recordé que ambos son médicos, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente - ¡Azúcar!

Ryuken Ishida: ¿Azúcar? - me miro sin comprender

Orihime: em... si... bueno vera... es que yo... Olvide meterla a la cocina, la deje en el almacén y necesito...

Urahara: está bien Orihime, ve - me dijo mientras salía del interior del almacén - esa azúcar debe de ser de muy buena calidad y debe de ser muy bien cuidada para endulzar los deliciosos postres que horneas, sería una lástima si tus dulces supieran mal por culpa del mal cuidado del Azúcar - me guiño el ojo en cuanto llego hacia donde estábamos.

Ryuken Ishida: debería acompañarte alguien, es muy peligroso salir sola a estas horas - me dijo preocupado

Orihime: no es necesario, mi amiga Tatsuki, me ha enseñado artes marciales por lo que puedo defenderme muy bien - dije agradecida - además todos están disfrutando de la fiesta, no quiero arruinársela a alguien pidiéndole que me acompañe.

Urahara: Comprendo, pero...

Orihime: ¡Muchas gracias por su preocupación! - agradecí lo más deprisa que pude y posteriormente me alejé corriendo mientras les deseaba buenas noches.

Corrí lo más aprisa que mis piernas me permitieron, hasta comenzar a perderme entre la oscuridad, rumbo a mi departamento.

Fin Orihime POV.

.

Ichigo POV

Estaba escuchando los reclamos de mi amiga Tatsuki hacia su novio y mi ahora amigo, Ishida, era demasiado cómico ver como Tatsuki lo atacaba y este desviaba sus palabras haciéndola perder más y más a cada momento la cabeza.

De todos, ellos dos habían sido los primeros en convertirse en pareja, la verdad es que fue difícil al principio, ya que, aunque el amor que sentían era mutuo ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el primer paso.

Uryuu por sus inseguridades y Tatsuki por temer no ser lo suficientemente femenina como para gustarle, pero al final fue Tatsuki quien se animó a hacer la declaración y debo admitir que la actitud de Ishida hacia los demás cambio considerablemente, claro que aún nos peleamos por cosas sin sentido, pero ahora nos llevamos mejor que antes.

Reí un poco más antes de voltear hacia otro lado, si Tatsuki supiera que en un par de días Uryuu le va a dar la mayor sorpresa de su vida, durante el último mes he estado acompañándolo junto con Sado a ver casas por toda la Ciudad, además que ya encontró en anillo de compromiso perfecto para ella, la llevaría de paseo con pretexto de su 4to aniversario y finalmente se detendrían frente a la casa que acababa de comprar para pedirle matrimonio.

Sonreí al imaginar lo nervioso que se pondría Uryuu y en lo feliz que estaría Tatsuki, mire a mi alrededor buscando a mi propia Felicidad, pero por más que busque por todos los rincones de la habitación no la encontré por ningún lado, comencé a sentirme ansioso al no verla, Orihime no era así, ella no se iría sin despedirse de todos.

Sado: se acaba de ir hace poco Ichigo - me informo mi amigo mientras se acercaba con una bebida hacia donde estábamos

Tatsuki: ¿Quién? - pregunto cuando nos escucho

Uryuu: ¿Orihime se fue ya a casa? - dijo el Quincy analizando la habitación

Tatsuki: ¡Esa Orihime!, ya es muy tarde, debemos ir a buscarla es muy peligroso que regrese a casa sola a estas horas – dijo alarmada por la seguridad de su mejor amiga

Ichigo: yo iré a buscarla - me ofrecí - esta fiesta se está poniendo muy aburrida después de todo - mentí para tener una excusa e irme a buscarla solo, tenía ganas de pasar unos momentos a solas con ella.

Uryuu: muy bien Ichigo, te la encargamos

Tatsuki: encuéntrala y llévala a casa a salvo, Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¡sí! - salí corriendo hacia la salida lo más aprisa que pude sin llamar mucho la atención, cuando llegue me gire a mi viejo y al padre de Uryuu, Ryuken

Urahara: el príncipe azul apareció por fin

Isshin: ya era hora de que llegaras Ichigo

Ryuken: igual de despistado que su padre

Ichigo: vieron en qué dirección se fue Orihime - ignore sus palabras, no tenía tiempo que perder con ellos en discutir, mientras más tiempo perdiera con ellos menos tiempo tendría con Orihime, y me preocupaba que fuera atacada por unos bandidos de camino a casa

Urahara: ¡Claro!, se fue a su casa

Ryuken e Isshin: fue a guardar Azúcar - dijeron al unísono los tres juntos, lo cual me hiso sentir muy confundido, los mire a todos interrogante, ¿que estaban tratando de hacer?

Yoruichi: Ichigo... - se acercó a mi tambaleándose con una botella en la mano - ya era hora de que llegaras, Orihime fue a su casa, se acaba de ir hace unos minutos, si te apresuras la alcanzaras en el puente a 4 cuadras de aquí, Hip

Ichigo: Gracias Yoruichi - san - le agradecí enormemente y después comencé a correr en la dirección de la casa de Orihime.

Corrí lo más deprisa que mis piernas me lo permitieron, buscándola con la mirado por donde fuera que pasara, habían varios caminos que ella podría haber tomado para llegar a casa, me detuve y cerré los ojos buscando su lazo espiritual, era muy distinto a todos los demás, mientras que el lazo de los Shinigamis era rojo y el de los humanos era blanco, el de mis amigos era distinto al de los demás, el de Tatsuki era anaranjado, el de Keigo verde azulado, el de Mizuro azul marino, el de Yuzu era Rosa y el de Karin era amarillo, el de Sado era verde, el de Uryuu era azul rey y el de Orihime era Azul cielo, me concentre hasta que pude encontrar su lazo espiritual.

Ichigo: ¡lo encontré! – dije mientras tomaba su lazo y lo seguía

Fin Ichigo POV

.

Orihime POV

Comencé a caminar después de algunos minutos de haberme marchado y haber puesto una distancia considerable entre mí y el establecimiento de Urahara-san, miré mi Teléfono móvil tenía 2 llamadas perdidas, no lo había escuchado mientras corría, mire el historial de llamadas, eran de Rukia-chan, seguramente estaría preocupada porque me fui sin decir nada, entonces comenzó a sonar de nuevo, conteste, no quería preocuparla así que conteste de inmediato.

Rukia: ¿Orihime?

Orihime: ¿Qué sucede Rukia-chan?

Rukia: gracias a dios que estas bien, ¿en dónde estás?, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirle a nadie? – sonó preocupada

Orihime: lo siento mucho, Rukia-chan, No quería arruinarle la fiesta a nadie, por eso me fui sin decir nada a nadie

Rukia: me alegra que solo fuera por eso – sonó aliviada

Orihime: ¿a qué te refieres Rukia-chan?

Rukia: pensé que estabas molesta por mi repentino compromiso o algo así…

Orihime: ¡¿he?!, para nada Rukia-chan, jamás podría molestarme por eso, al contrario, estoy muy feliz de que Renji por fin te lo pidiera – me apresure a decirle a mi amiga

Rukia: ¿en serio?

Orihime: así es – dije sinceramente – incluso ayudé a Renji con sus palabras

Rukia: ¿Eh?, ¿en serio?

Orihime: si, él estaba bastante nervioso, a decir verdad, me pidió ayuda con las palabras que te diría, pero nunca me imaginé que te lo pediría hoy, jeje

Rukia: ya veo – dijo feliz - pensé lo peor… perdóname Orihime… - me dijo avergonzada y no pude hacer nada más que Sonreír, creo que levantamos sospechas al pasar tanto tiempo juntos practicando la declaración y eso…

Orihime: no te preocupes Rukia-chan, te entiendo – dije amablemente a mi amiga, la verdad es que yo también empezaría a sospechar lo peor si miraba a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga viéndose a escondidas

Rukia: pero aun así Orihime, ¿Dónde estás? – me pregunto preocupada

Orihime: ya estoy por llegar a casa, no te preocupes – le dije para tranquilizarla, claro que era mentir aun me faltaba mucho para llegar a mi departamento, pero si le decía en donde estaba realmente se dejaría venir para llevarme a casa ella misma y no quería arruinarle la fiesta a ella y a Renji

Rukia: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿ya estas por llegar a tu apartamento?, ese Ichigo sí que es lento – se quejó desde el otro lado de la línea

Orihime: ¿Kurosaki-kun? – pregunte sin creerlo, me había ido sin que me vieran

Rukia: así es, él se fue corriendo de la fiesta para alcanzarte y acompañarte a casa para que no te fueras sola todo el camino

Orihime: ya veo… Kurosaki-kun siempre tan amable… - dije cabizbaja, desde hacía bastante tiempo que me había rendido con él, pero aun así… aún seguía amándolo con todo mi corazón, había recibido bastantes propuestas para novio, pero a pesar de que me decía a mí misma que debía de intentarlo no podía hacerlo, no podía salir con otro chico mientras seguía pensando en Kurosaki-kun

Rukia: ¿Orihime…? – la voz de mi amiga volvía a sonar preocupada

Orihime: Rukia… yo…

Fin Orihime POV

.

Ichigo POV

Corrí siguiendo el Riatsu de Orihime, desde hacía unas cuantas cuadras que había comenzado a sentirlo, sin duda ella estaba bastante cerca, di un giro en una esquina y ahí la vi, a un par de cuadras más, de pie hablando por teléfono, se veía cabizbaja mientras hablaba, ¿con quién estaría hablando?, ¿Qué le habrán dicho para tenerla en ese estado?, camine las últimas dos cuadras en silencio esperando poder oír un poco de su conversación por teléfono, tal vez así sabría del porque ella estaba así, me mantuve en silencio y cuidando mis pasos para no asustarla, pero cuando estaba a unos 9 pasos de ella escuche algo que me dejo sin respiración.

Orihime: Rukia-chan… yo… yo… lo amo… - escuche que dijo, ¿a quién se refería?, mi corazón se detuvo de golpe al pensar que Orihime amaba a alguien mas

Rukia: ¿eh?, ¿a quién te refieres Orihime? – escuche la voz de Rukia a duras penas

Orihime: amo a Kurosaki-kun – confeso, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios, no podía creerlo, Orihime estaba enamorada de mi – pero… jamás he podido decírselo, durante el tiempo en el que he estado ayudando a Renji había estado tratando de olvidarme de mis sentimientos por él, pero… no consigo hacerlo… y yo…

Ichigo: por favor no detengas tus sentimientos hacia mi Orihime – dije llamando su atención, no me importaban saber las razones por las que ella trataba de olvidarse de mí, lo que me importaba era que ella me amaba, justo ahora, en este momento.

Fin Ichigo Pov

.

Rukia POV

Orihime: amo a Kurosaki-kun – escuche a mi amiga decir desde el otro lado y me sorprendí por unos momentos, me acerque a Tatsuki y le hice una seña para que me siguiera

Rukia: lo se… - le dije mientras ponía el alta voz en el celular para que tanto Tatsuki como yo escucháramos a Orihime – siempre lo mantuviste en secreto, ¿Qué es lo que te hiso querer hablar de ello tan de repente?

Orihime: Bueno es que yo… jamás he podido decírselo, durante el tiempo en el que he estado ayudando a Renji había estado tratando de olvidarme de mis sentimientos por él, pero… no consigo hacerlo… y yo… - podía sentir el sufrimiento en la voz de mi amiga y entonces escuche otra voz

Ichigo: por favor no detengas tus sentimientos hacia mi Orihime – escuche al Idiota de Ichigo decirle a Orihime, mire repentinamente a Tatsuki para confirmar que ella había escuchado lo mismo que yo y entonces ella me sonrió confirmando que habíamos escuchado lo mismo.

Fin Rukia POV

.

Orihime POV

Ichigo: por favor no detengas tus sentimientos hacia mi Orihime – escuche que decían detrás de mí, reconocería esa voz donde sea que estuviera, me gire instintivamente y ahí estaba

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun… - dije sorprendida bajando el teléfono desde mi oído hasta mi costado, ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun estaba aquí?, mi corazón latió acelerado al caer en cuenta en sus palabras – esto… yo… - agité las manos nerviosa buscando alguna explicación que… ¿eh?, espera él dijo que….

Se acercó a mi lentamente hasta que estuvo a solo centímetros de mí, tomo mi barbilla con su mano derecha y me beso sin decirme nada, abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendida por su acción, pero después… poco a poco… mis ojos… se fueron cerrando y mis labios se dejaron llevar por los movimientos de los de Kurosaki-kun, me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y me atrajo hacia si pegándome a su cuerpo, por instinto lleve mis manos hacia su pecho y pude sentir sus duros músculos, me sonroje por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y cuando nos separamos por aire baje la mirada avergonzada.

Ichigo: Te amo Orihime Inoue – levante mi cabeza al escucharlo, ¿el había dicho que me amaba?, ¿realmente lo dijo?, ¿estaba soñando acaso?

Orihime: Ichigo… Ku… Kurosaki…-kun… - Kurosaki me sonrió con ternura y después paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja izquierda para después acariciar suavemente mi mejilla

Ichigo: solo dime Ichigo, Inoue…- mis ojos se abrieron aún más por esas palabras

Orihime: Ichi...go… Ichigo – pronuncie débilmente, me sentía como en un sueño, por largo tiempo solo había querido llamarlo únicamente por su nombre y ahora el me daba su permiso para hacerlo

Ichigo: te amo Inoue- volvió a repetirme, al sentir su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla comprobé que esto no era un sueño, sonreí y me aferré a él abrazándolo

Orihime: Ichigo, yo también te amo, siempre te he amado… yo…

Ichigo: lo se… fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta – me abrazo con más fuerza y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello – Tatsuki me lo dijo la semana pasada, pero al escucharte decir a Rukia que amabas a alguien me paralizo, pero… al escuchar que estabas enamorada de mí, de tus propios labios… fue…

Fin Orihime POV

.

Rukia POV

Orihime: siento que estoy en un sueño…

Ichigo: el que siente que está en un sueño soy yo

No me di cuenta en que momento ya tenía a todos en la fiesta reunidos detrás de mí y de Tatsuki escuchando lo mismo que nosotras.

Tatsuki: ¿Cuándo fue que todos se reunieron a nuestro alrededor? – me pregunto con una media sonrisa un tanto incomoda

Rukia: no lo sé – miré a todas direcciones y comprobé que efectivamente todos estaban detrás de nosotras en completo silencio, incluso la música se había detenido y estaban escuchando lo que pasaba del otro lado de la línea

Ichigo: Inoue yo…

Orihime: por favor llámame por mi nombre – se escuchó que dijo tímidamente

Ichigo: O... O... Orihime… - dijo un tanto avergonzado, podía imaginarme la cara de Ichigo en ese momento, jejeje

Orihime: ¿sí?

Ichigo: Orihime… yo… quiero decir… ¿te gustaría… te gustaría ser mi novia? – todos contuvieron el aliento en cuanto dijo eso

Orihime: … Si – dijo y después comenzó a llorar, pude escuchar como el teléfono hacia el ruido al chocar contra una tela, seguramente se estarían abrazando en este momento, repentinamente todos gritaron e hicieron comentarios sobre Ichigo y Orihime.

Isshin: ¡ese es mi hijo!

Yuzu: Onii-chan...

Karin: ¡así se hace hermano!

Ryuken: ya era hora

Urahara: finalmente...

Yoruichi: si será lento ese Ichigo..., me alegra que Orihime finalmente tenga su final feliz

Rangiku: esa… hip… es… mi linda Orihime-chan…. Jejeje… Hip – dijo alzando una botella por sobre su cabeza mientras se aferraba a Hisagi y a Kira para no caerse

Uryuu: ya era hora

Sado: si

Tatsuki: Orihime – sonrió, estaba feliz al igual que yo, nos miramos por unos segundos y después colgué la llamada, esos dos necesitaban privacidad ahora

Rukia: necesitan un poco de Privacidad ahora mismo – guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsa y camine hacia mi prometido

Renji: así que… finalmente se lo dijo ¿eh?, ese Ichigo… - sonrió de medio lado

Rukia: así es – sonreí y después lo bese – me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que finalmente se decida a pedirle matrimonio?

Renji: jejeje… aún es muy pronto para que piensen en eso

Rukia: mmm… - dije pensativa y sonreí – pues si se tardan demasiado deberás de darle un empujón, después de todo se lo debes a Orihime por haberte ayudado con la propuesta – Renji se mostró sorprendido por unos momentos, pero después sonrió y asintió a mis palabras.

Fin Rukia POV

.

.

 _ **FIN ONESHOT… Gracias por leer**_


End file.
